Quidditch Tricks and Kisses
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: After Harry lands in the hospital wing after the dementor incident 3rd year, Draco comes to visit him and things are admitited.


_**I planned this whole story out in my mind before writing it and in my head it was going to be one of the sexiest things I would ever write… in my head at least. But I realized also that the inspiration for this story takes place in their 3**__**rd**__** year just after the Dementors attack Harry while he's playing quidditch so that was a little too young to be writing such graphic scenes. **_

_**So I will have to work them in someplace else and hope that you can still enjoy this very tame little fic.**_

_**Okay I own nothing! If I did this little scene would have happened my friends!**_

**Quidditch Tricks and Kisses**

Harry was in the hospital wing after the Dementor incident. It was late, even Madam Pomfrey was asleep. Harry couldn't sleep though, every time he closed his eyes he could hear his mother screaming. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to will away the screaming. He was just about to give up his attempts at sleep when he heard the hospital wing door click. He looked over and saw none other than Draco Malfoy, one of the last people he wanted to see.

Draco strode over with a devilish smirk on his face. "What are you doing here Malfoy, I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

"Shouldn't you already be asleep Potter?" Draco's eyebrows were raised in mock question.

"Yes, but I couldn't sleep and you're only making it harder for me." Harry didn't have the energy of will to fight with Draco.

"Well I very well couldn't come taunt you during the day when that old bat is around." He tilted his head towards Pomfrey's door.

"What you don't torture me enough on a regular basis? You have to come here in the middle of the night and do it?" Harry felt a small twinge of irritation just to get the boy to go away!

Harry was surprised however to see Draco's smile falter. Harry sighed deeply, "what is it Malfoy, why are you really here? You wanted to see me depressed and pathetic?" He shook his head and for a second heard his mother's voice. He gritted his teeth then looked back up at Draco. "Well you get your chance, I'm losing it Malfoy, and I can't close my eyes for more than a second without being assaulted by my dead mothers screaming! Are you happy now? You get to go back to your perfect little friends with more ammunition against me!" Harry could feel his face heating up and tears threatening to spill for his eyes. "Ohh, poor Potter can't sleep because he hears his poor dead mum! ha ha ha isn't that funny?" Harry was trying to mock Draco's voice threw heart wrenching sobs.

Draco looked dumbstruck, "Potter, I... that's not what-"

"Just save it Malfoy, just go. Spare me this one ounce of dignity and just leave the taunting till I'm out."

"Harry wait. I didn't actually come up here to make fun of you." He ran his hands threw his hair and flopped down into the chair right next to his bed. "I came up here tonight to tell you that I thought you were really brave. You fell thousands of feet to the ground and your friends all come in here and you put on this big show, you pretend to be fine. But I can tell you aren't fine Harry. I can see the horror behind your eyes."

"I see that look in my father's eyes every time someone speaks about the Dark Lord. That look I see in my dad is only because of the Dark Lord, but you, you've seen things 10times that and you can still act like none of it bothers you. You're one of the bravest people I know, that's why I came here tonight to tell you that I wish I could be more like you. I wish I could be brave like you." Draco stood up from the chair and turned to go without ever looking at Harry. He was just about to walk out when he turned back to him, still not looking up. He glanced up briefly… just enough to see Harry's face.

He saw tears streaming down the boys face and felt his heart clench painfully. He wished he was a different person, that he could just grab Harry and hold him and protect him so nothing could ever touch him again.

Harry must have noticed that Draco hadn't left because his eyes also looked up to meet the blonde's. Draco's breath caught, Harry's eyes were sparkling more than they normally did with the moisture in them, and they were even more captivating than usual. Draco couldn't tare his eyes away. He felt his himself move towards the bed again. He wanted to touch Harry's flushed cheek and brush away the offending tears streaking the brunettes cheeks.

He stood still for a long moment neither said anything and neither tried to move. Finally Draco couldn't take it. He took the last step towards Harry and placed his palm against the other boy's cheek. His thumb brushed against it and wiped away the tears.

Suddenly his lips were pressed to Harry's! He hadn't realized he had leaned in so much… or that he had been intending this the moment his hand touched that flushed cheek. He was even more surprised to find that Harry wasn't fighting him off like a Dementor and in fact was kissing him back! Draco's heart thumped loudly against his chest at the sensation of kissing Harry! He had dreamed about this longer then he cared to admit and it was even better than he had hoped.

Harry tasted like cinnamon and apples but he smelled like strawberries and rain. Draco's senses were flooded with Harry. He pulled back reluctantly but was scarred to push the kiss farther before seeing the other boy's expression. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed as he examined the boy before him.

Harry's eyes were closed and he was gulping in air as if it had been denied to him for far too long. His hands were shaking as he grabbed his sheets and finally opened his dazzling green eyes to Draco.

Draco couldn't breath, looking at Harry after just kissing the boy, seeing those eyes look his face over as if admiring a work of art… it was so much to handle. And then… Harry said his name.

It wasn't Malfoy… he said Draco. "Draco… I… don't know what I'm doing." If this had been under more normal circumstances he would have laughed and thought the boy meant kissing… like he didn't know how to kiss…. But Draco understood that wasn't what Harry meant.

"I didn't mean to kiss you, of course well I did obviously… but I wasn't aware of myself actually doing it until I was… already… kissing, you." Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." Draco wanted the slap himself immediately after the words left his mouth. But it was too late for that so he just waited to be scorned and tossed out.

Harry laughed… loudly. The noise startled him so much he nearly jumped out of his skin. "_Me… beautiful?_ You need to get your pretty little head checked Draco, you must be mental."

"Harry, I don't understand." Harry was laughing because he didn't believe he was attractive?

Harry looked startled at the question. He assumed it had all been a joke. But Draco looked serious. "I'm just a freaky kid with a curse mark that I try desperately to hide with my untamable black hair, I wear dorky glasses and I'm downright wimpy Draco. So I'm sorry if your thoughts of me being beautiful seem odd to me."

Draco couldn't speak. He just couldn't comprehend what Harry was saying. The boy honestly had no idea how gorgeous and handsome he was? Draco made a choice… instead of telling Harry how amazing he was he just decided to show him how he felt.

He placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and pressed his lips to Harry's velvety pink ones. This kiss was just as amazing as the first and Draco was lost in it again. Finally he pulled back just enough so that his lips were just a breath apart and whispered, "you are truly beautiful Harry and anyone would be lucky to have you." Harry smiled, Draco couldn't tell if it was sad or happy so he assumed it was a little of both.

"That's lovely Draco… but I don't want to be with anyone but you." Draco smiled and pressed his lips back to Harry's. It was deep and passionate, filled with a love neither of them had ever really known. They pulled back for the last time that night both with big smiles on their faces.

"I should really go, I don't want to get yelled at by Pomfrey." Harry looked startled and grabbed Draco's hand as he began to get up.

"Please can you just stay with me till I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone… not when every time I close my eyes I can hear my mom screaming… watching her die in front of me." Harry had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he had seen it too many times already and Draco couldn't have said no if he had wanted to. Seeing Harry look so distraught and asking for something so small seemed like such a small favor for someone who deserved so much more. He nodded trying for a smile and crawled in next to Harry.

He pulled the boy into his arms and snuggled down on the bed. Harry wrapped himself around Draco and immediately made all of Draco's hopes to get back to his bed without getting caught by Pomfrey seem impossible. Just then Harry nuzzled Draco's neck the blond could feel Harry's smile against his neck and it was over. He couldn't even remember why he had wanted to leave in the first place. He would gladly take any tongue lashing the healer could dish out just to fall asleep here like this with Harry and never get up.

Draco was just about to fall into a peacefully blissful sleep when he heard Harry's soft voice. "Thank you Draco." Draco smiled.

"I would do anything for you love." Harry took a deep breath and fell into a sleep that was no longer haunted by images of his mothers pain.


End file.
